Internet search engines can return search results in response to a user-submitted search query. Some search results may be deemed responsive to the user's search query and other search results may be deemed tangential, or marginally relevant. Since users generally are searching for helpful information, providing the most responsive search results according to the user's needs can save the user time and can remove the burden of having to perform multiple search queries to find the desired information.